<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hit and Run by punknouis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084068">Hit and Run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/punknouis/pseuds/punknouis'>punknouis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aang is a giant flirt, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, F/M, Jealous Katara, Jealous Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Undercover Missions, Zutaraang, Zutaraang Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:23:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/punknouis/pseuds/punknouis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara, Zuko, and Aang go undercover to expose a group trying to overthrow the newly founded government in Yu Dao, and Aang is a giant flirt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Zutaraang Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hit and Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashii/gifts">tashii</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 1 of Zutaraang week: Jealousy</p><p>This idea came from irresistible-revolution’s headcanon that I could NOT stop thinking about, but for some reason cannot link to on here.</p><p>For context, this takes places quite a few years after the show (6? 7?) and the plot is in reference to one of the comics' plots in which Aang and Zuko create a united government in Yu Dao comprised of both Earth and Fire nation citizens. That story line takes place only like 2 years after the show does, but I'm pushing it back so it fits. Unbeta’d so I apologize for any mistakes!</p><p>Title comes from Your Love (Déjà Vu) by Glass Animals<br/>“I can feel your love<br/>Your temporary touch<br/>It's a hit and run”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aang’s shoulder bumps into Katara’s as they walk through the streets of Yu Dao. The former Fire Nation colony is quiet and feels empty, except for the line of people waiting to get into the crowded bar at the end of the street.</p><p>“So Katara, you’ll go upstairs and grab the plans when we give you the signal, while Aang and I stand watch. I’ll distract Rin so she doesn’t try to go upstairs while you’re up there.”</p><p>Aang leans forward to speak to Zuko directly, fiddling with the forest green bandana tied around his head, “How should we distract her?”</p><p>Zuko shrugs, trying to act casual, “I was thinking you would be the lookout and I would just kind of, talk to her I guess. You know, just, distract her.”</p><p>“Are you going to try and <em> flirt </em>with her, Your Royal Hotness?” Katara chuckles at the mix of surprise and excitement in Aang’s voice, his eyebrows raised and face in mock surprise.</p><p>“No offense Zuko,” Katara cuts in, “But you’re not great at the whole flirting thing. Remember, Aang and I didn’t even <em> know </em>you were trying to flirt with us before you finally admitted it.” She smiles fondly at the memory, adding a gentleness to her words. It took him several feeble attempts at charming them, which had passed over their heads, before he came clean. For as many admirers as Zuko has had (and still has, despite his commitment to Katara and Aang), he never quite picked up that ability. It’s always fumbled, awkward and not nearly as effective as intended. His sincerity and honesty has always been what’s worked best for him, but that wouldn’t be useful tonight.</p><p>“Well it clearly worked to some extent,” he mumbles in a huff.</p><p>“Yeah, ‘cause it was pretty cute.” Aang punctuates his statement with a kiss blown Zuko’s way, causing a bashful smile to form.</p><p> </p><p>They join in at the end of the line, keeping their eyes averted from the other bar goers waiting admittance. Katara adjusts her hair, pulling it all to the front around her face. She’s wearing it completely down and brushed out as straight as it can be. When she looked at her reflection before leaving, she felt like she was looking at a different person. But that means her efforts in making herself look less recognizable have been effective. The three of them are all wearing dark green robes, bought specifically for tonight’s mission. Aang’s tattoos were the hardest to cover up, but long sleeves and fingerless gloves come to the rescue, along with the buzz of hair that he’s grown out over the past couple of weeks.</p><p> </p><p>“You look nice by the way,” Zuko whispers in her ear. She smiles and squeezes his hand quickly as a thank you, not trying to draw too much attention to themselves.</p><p> </p><p>It’s dangerous being the ones to do this mission in a town they’ve spent so much time in the past year. Probably the most dangerous for Zuko, due to the general distaste for the Fire Lord here. Since the new government has been put in place, there are still quite a few citizens who don’t agree with the compromise. One group in particular has made several threats against the Fire Lord and the other government officials. The Yu Dao Resistance didn’t disperse when the United Republic of Nations was created, but went into hiding. Their threats had come in many forms: scrolls with menacing messages dropped off through windows, abandoned buildings being burnt with their signature written in the dirt, and even arrows flying through the night at one of the appointed government officials while on a walk with his wife. The Resistance was being led by a woman named Rin, a lifelong citizen of Yu Dao. An informant in the Resistance told them that Rin is a special kind of bender -- a lava bender. Unlike anything they had seen before, and she was holding a grudge. She believed that Yu Dao should remain a Fire Nation colony, like it had been for so many years. The informant told them that their headquarters was located in the apartments above this bar, hidden in plain sight. They were to sneak in, take their plans for their next attack, and try to intervene before anyone got hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko insisted on being on the ground for this mission, wanting to be directly involved in catching whoever is planning something sinister against innocent people. Katara and Aang agreed that they would not let him go in alone, so they tagged along. They’d also insisted, with many protests from Zuko, that Katara cover up his scar with makeup, graciously provided by Ty Lee and the other Kyoshi Warriors. It was thrilling to be in disguise again. It had been a long time since they’ve had to do anything like this, and adrenaline was pumping through Katara’s veins. </p><p> </p><p>They pick a high table in a corner of the bar, with a direct view of the stairs in front of them and the front door to their left. Katara orders them a round of fire whiskey, despite her distaste for the drink, to fit into the crowd there. They all sit in silence for a while and look around the room, trying to pick out their target. Zuko sees her first, just as she had been described to them, and he nods his head in her direction so the others can see her as well. All of the members of the Yu Dao Resistance wear black and green robes, with a dark red sash around their waist. Rin’s sash differed, with a gold belt buckle accenting it. Tattoos swirl up her right arm, but Katara can’t make out what the images are from the distance. As they look around, they notice that many people in the room are wearing identical robes. Katara sits up a little straighter in her seat, realizing truly how outnumbered they are here.</p><p> </p><p>Aang leans over the table to keep their conversation private. “Zuko, maybe I should talk to Rin and you should be the lookout. We all know that lying is not your forte.”</p><p>“No, you’re too recognizable. It’s too much of a risk,” Zuko whisper-yells back to Aang.</p><p>“And you aren’t? Zuko, I love you, but trust me. Let me handle this.”</p><p>Zuko looks to Katara for help, knowing that he can’t sway the stubborn Avatar alone. But she agrees with Aang; he is much better at lying than Zuko, could hold a conversation with a brick wall, and is much more persuasive. So with a nod from Katara, Aang walks away from their table with his drink in hand.</p><p>“Have some faith,” Katara whispers to Zuko. His eyes are glued to Aang’s broad shoulders weaving his way through the crowd, no doubt just as nervous as she is for his safety. </p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, they get up to follow Aang in order to be close enough to see him give Katara the signal. Aang has reached Rin but has yet to approach her. Now that they’re closer, Katara can see more details of her appearance. She’s not bad looking by any means, but has a nasty scowl across her face. Up close, Katara can see that the tattoos on her arm are dragons, flying with their bodies twisted around snow capped mountains. Rin tucks a strand of her short, dark hair behind her ear as she makes eye contact with Aang, who is now looking her way. Katara and Zuko find a spot further down the bar, only a couple seats away, where they can listen and watch without being spotted. Zuko has his back to Aang while Katara watches out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>Aang’s elbows are resting on the bar in front of him, and he taps the glass in his hands that is now empty. <em> He looks like he belongs here, </em>Katara muses to herself. The bartender comes by and wordlessly refills his glass of fire whiskey.  </p><p> </p><p>“What’s happening?” Zuko asks, but Katara shushes him before he can even finish his question.</p><p>Rin is still watching Aang, watching his fingers curled around his whiskey glass, her gaze tracing up Aang’s arms. Annoyance tugs slightly in Katara’s chest, but she ignores it.</p><p>Rin reaches into her pocket and Katara tenses, her hand reaching out to grip Zuko’s arm.</p><p>“What, what is it?!” Zuko’s eyes widen and he tries to look behind him without twisting his whole body.</p><p>Rin pulls out two coins and places them on the bar. “It’s on me,” she says to Aang and the bartender. </p><p>“She just bought him a drink,” Katara whispers in disbelief, not letting go of Zuko’s arm. Zuko’s eyebrows furrow together in confusion.</p><p>“Thanks,” Aang says to her with a smile, and Katara knows that the dimple in his right cheek is on full display. She can picture it, because she has seen that sweet dimple herself more times than she can count. The scowl on Rin’s face softens.</p><p> </p><p>Rin sidles up next to Aang, barely the same height as him even though she’s standing and he’s seated. “You know, I come here a lot and I’ve never seen you in here before.”</p><p>Aang nods, “I’m not from around here, just passing through for work.”</p><p>A cautious curiosity takes over, present in her expression and the way her pitch rises ever so slightly. “Where are you from then, stranger?”</p><p>“Ba Sing Se.”</p><p>“Which ring?” Rin pushes.</p><p>“The outer ring,” Aang [falsely] admits, not a hint of shame in his voice. “I’m in the trade business, so we’re currently going to Omashu for some textiles.”</p><p>“Yu Dao’s a little out of the way for a trip to Omashu, don’t you think?” Rin’s head cocks to the side, and her honeyed voice makes Katara nervous. </p><p>“Well I heard there were some pretty girls here, so I just had to stop and see for myself.” Aang rakes his eyes over Rin’s body before continuing. “So far, you’re definitely the prettiest one I’ve seen.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara rolls her eyes, grateful that no one is watching her except Zuko. She bets Aang rehearsed that line in his head the whole way here, and she knows that smoky tone of voice works wonders on all of his admirers. Including Zuko, who’s pretending like he’s unbothered, but Katara hasn’t missed the pink that is blooming at his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Rin leans into Aang’s side and lets out a giggle, and Aang has clearly passed some sort of test.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko raises an eyebrow. “Was that her?” he mouths to Katara. She nods slowly, still trying to process the scene in front of her. Zuko blows out a puff of air through his nose, and Katara rubs her thumb along his forearm. It’s not fun to hear their boyfriend flirting with someone else, especially for Zuko, who has more of a jealous streak than even she does. But Katara has to admit, she is slightly impressed with how quickly Aang is winning Rin over. </p><p> </p><p>Aang sticks his hand out, “Lee.” Katara smirks when Zuko chokes on the fire whiskey he’s sipping upon hearing the same alias he had used so many years ago.</p><p>“Rin.” She places her hand in his. Aang turns it over and brings her knuckles to his lips.</p><p> </p><p><em> Was that really necessary, Aang? </em> Katara grumbles to herself. He’s really laying it on thick and she, quite frankly, is already over it.</p><p> </p><p>”So Lee,” Rin starts, pausing to take a sip from her drink. “Did you come here alone?”</p><p>Aang shakes his head, “Some of my friends are here, walking around.” He waves aimlessly around the room, in no particular direction, at his imaginary companions.</p><p>“So no girlfriend I need to worry about? Or boyfriend?” Rin chuckles at her own joke.</p><p>Zuko and Katara both stiffen and her breath catches in her throat. Rin couldn’t possibly know, unless Aang’s already been made. But even if he has been, their relationship with Zuko is kept carefully under wraps. For the Fire Lord’s sake.</p><p><br/>
“Oh there’s definitely a few of those,” Aang shoots back, seemingly unbothered, “But they’re not here tonight. Besides, I’m sure you could take them.” He pokes a finger into her shoulder for emphasis.</p><p> </p><p>While she glows from the compliment, Aang subtly glances behind him, checking to make sure Katara and Zuko are still there. He turns back to face Rin, and asks her a question about her tattoos. Katara doesn’t hear Rin’s response because Aang gives her the signal behind his back, his pointer finger curved like a fishing hook.</p><p> </p><p>“Gotta go,” Katara says to Zuko. She chugs the remainder of her fire whiskey and leaves the glass on the bar. Quickly, without making eye contact with anyone, she slides out of her seat and makes her way to the stairs. She hugs the railing as she tiptoes her way up, ready to get this mission over with.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Zuko scans the room as Katara goes up the stairs, making sure no one else is watching her ascent. The rest of the bar patrons don’t even look in her direction and Rin is too focused on feeling up Aang’s bicep, asking him if he works out, to notice. This time Zuko is the one who rolls his eyes. He can’t blame her, but he can certainly add it to the list of reasons as to why she needs to be taken down.</p><p><br/>
Zuko doesn’t listen as intently to the conversation the two are having as Katara did, more concerned with keeping an eye on the other Yu Dao Resistance members that are milling around. He tunes in and out, picking up bits and pieces of the useless conversation. It’s not enjoyable for him to hear, and Rin isn’t divulging any important information, so why should he torture himself?</p><p>But he just so happens to check in just as Rin asks, “So where are you going after this?”</p><p>She’s looking at Aang with bedroom eyes and biting her lip. Zuko clasps his hands tightly, trying to squeeze some of his frustration out.</p><p>“Nowhere in particular, why?”</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh Aang, even I know where this is going, </em>Zuko thinks to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you come back to my place, for a nightcap.”</p><p>There’s a pregnant pause, and Zuko feels a hint of petty triumph at his boyfriend’s hesitation. Not that Aang would have a one night stand with a criminal anyways, but still.</p><p>“I don’t know, I have an early start for work tomorrow...” Aang pulls his arm away from Rin’s touch and scratches the back of his head. While Zuko appreciates Aang’s loyalty, he needs to tread lightly in the next few moments. Katara is still upstairs and if Aang blows Rin off too quickly, the whole mission could be exposed.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko can see Aang’s eyes searching the room, trying to make a decision, briefly falling on him and making Zuko’s heart flutter.</p><p>He turns back to Rin, “But let me buy you <em> one </em>more drink.” The smile on his face is the same one that made Zuko fall for him, that could make anyone fall for him, so he’s not surprised to see Rin’s eyes sparkle as she nods her head in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>As Aang orders another round, Zuko keeps his eyes on the staircase, waiting for Katara’s descent. She should be coming down any second, file tucked away discreetly in her robes just as planned. Aang bought her some time, but who knows how much.</p><p>Zuko’s on edge, worried he won’t be able to protect the two people he loves most in the world (although he knows they can handle themselves, he’s seen it more times than he would like to admit). He admonishes himself for thinking this was a good idea, for possibly putting them in harm's way. He should have just asked the Kiyoshi Warriors to carry this out, who would have been less undercover and could sneak in undetected, which is their specialty.</p><p>Just as he’s about to stand, to go <em>oh so casually</em> over to the stairs to see what is taking Katara so long, he sees her make her way down the steps.</p><p> </p><p>She keeps her eyes glued mainly to the floor, glancing up momentarily to make sure Zuko is where she left him. Relief washes over him warmly. When she returns to her previous seat she flashes two thumbs up in Zuko’s direction, but she keeps glancing around the room. Of the three of them, she’s easily the most inclined to worry.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko leans in and murmurs, “She’s trying to take Aang home with her.”</p><p>Katara’s head snaps back to face him so abruptly, and Zuko’s surprised she didn’t give herself whiplash.</p><p>“She what now?!” Katara all but shrieks. Zuko lifts his hands to signal her to keep her voice down.</p><p>“It’s alright, he’s stalling her. He’ll figure it out.” As he speaks he realizes his reassurance isn’t just for Katara, but also for himself.</p><p>Katara’s posture relaxes only slightly and her eyes narrow. “I’m going to kill her,” she says flatly.</p><p>“I’ll help you hide the body,” Zuko quips, trying to ease her mind once more.</p><p> </p><p>“So let me ask you, are you a bender?” They both turn their focus back to eavesdropping. Zuko repositions himself to be parallel to them in order to get some sort of visual as well.</p><p>In the middle of them listening to Rin's question, the bartender circles back to Zuko and Katara. "You folks need anything else?" he offers.</p><p>Katara and Zuko don't even make eye contact and wave him away, both straining now to listen for Aang's response. The bartender exhales with exasperation and turns to a neighboring customer.</p><p>“Um yeah, actually,” Aang stifles a cough as he continues, no doubt trying to remain unphased by the irony of the question. “What about you?”</p><p>“I am too,” Rin nods with a smirk on her face that makes Zuko feel slightly nauseous. She wouldn’t know that Aang is fully aware of her status as a lava bender. And she doesn’t mention it, but she does continue, “Maybe you can bend me over later.” </p><p>She tosses Aang a wink, and Zuko is trying so hard to remain calm. </p><p> </p><p><em> Inhale, exhale </em>, he repeats over and over, just like his uncle taught him. But the mantra does nothing to help the feeling boiling under his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Who does this lady think she is?” Katara hisses in Zuko’s ear, her own anger making her radiate heat, so opposite from her usual temperature. “We need to get him out of here, this is going too far.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko hears Aang let out a chuckle, but after years of making him laugh himself, he knows it’s not genuine. But Rin doesn’t catch on to that, and suddenly she’s angling her head up towards Aang’s, lips parted slightly, going in for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Before even Aang can react, heat bursts from Zuko’s finger tips, lighting the poor, unassuming bartender’s beard on fire.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” Zuko mutters, and jumps up. The bartender is screaming now, haplessly batting at his own chest to try and stop the flames from spreading.</p><p>Katara reacts in time with Zuko, pulling him towards the door while the other customers around him clamor to help the bartender, Rin and Aang included.</p><p>Zuko takes the opportunity to grab Aang’s wrist, dragging him away from the scene.</p><p>Luckily, no one realized where the flame came from, so their timely exit goes unnoticed. By the time Rin stops and looks for ‘Lee’, they’re already out the door and scaling the building next door to get out of sight.</p><p> </p><p>When they reach the rooftop, they all collapse on their backs and catch their breath. Aang pulls off his bandana and wipes it across his brow.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s one way to claim your territory,” Aang grinned. The three of them burst out laughing simultaneously.</p><p>When their laughter settles, Katara shoves Aang’s shoulder. </p><p>“Hey, you’re a little too good at charming the pants off of our enemies. Tone it down a notch next time.”</p><p>“I can’t help that the people love me.” He throws his hands up in resignation, drawing out another laugh from Zuko and Katara.</p><p>“I have to say Zuko,” Aang starts as he sits up, leaning back on his hands. “You must really love me if you’re willing to set someone on fire out of jealousy.”</p><p>Zuko covers his face with his hands, and an embarrassed groan pushes past his lips before he can stop it. “I didn’t mean to set anyone on fire!” he exclaims.</p><p> </p><p>Aang removes Zuko’s hands from his face and leans down to press a kiss first to his nose, and then his lips. Zuko breathes a sigh of relief as he feels Aang push his tongue into Zuko’s mouth, insistent with this physical reminder that he has nothing to worry about. He never has, Aang has always been devoted to him and Katara.</p><p>Aang pulls away, his wet lips catching a bit of moonlight. Katara sits up behind Aang and presses soft kisses to the back of his neck, causing his eyes to flutter shut. He reaches a hand behind him and tangles his fingers in Katara’s hair, smiling contently. Zuko does the same while looking up, admiring them.</p><p>Although she won’t admit it to Aang, she was just as jealous as Zuko was. Zuko reaches out and grasps Katara’s hand and she moves her chin to rest on Aang’s shoulder. For a moment they all just gaze at the skyline, watching the night clouds move slowly over the dark buildings.</p><p> </p><p>Aang’s face changes abruptly as he remembers something, “Wait Katara -- you did get the plans, right?”</p><p>Katara reaches around and pulls a scroll out of the back of her robes, lifting it in the sky victoriously.</p><p>“Amazing,” Aang says, leaning in to press a quick peck to her lips.</p><p>“As nice as it is up here, we should probably get going before your girlfriend comes looking for you.” Zuko reminds them, starting to stand. His two lovers follow in suit.</p><p> </p><p>Aang throws his head back and laughs again, a deep belly laugh. <em> Now that is genuine </em>. With a gust of wind, he disappears off the edge of the building.</p><p>Katara shakes her head, smiling to herself. She places a delicate hand on Zuko’s face and pulls him in for a kiss. “Thanks for getting him away from her,” she whispers. Zuko hums, and then pulls Katara along with him to follow their boyfriend home.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed some of Rin’s cheesy come ons as much as I did, I actually was cackling to myself while writing it. Even devious criminals can be corny as hell!</p><p>come say hi to me on tumblr --&gt; moderndaygaang</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>